You've Gotta Do What You've Gotta Do
by Desireallaround
Summary: This is a gender bend story based off the Disney cartoon Kim Possible. When another one of Drakkens plans actually might work where will it leave Kim and Ron, and how much is Shego really enjoying this? Rated M for sex and smut, please don't read if its not your cup of tea. Please review and tell me what you think!
1. The Plan Of A Century

"Look Ron, you either help me with this case or I will stop tutoring you in school, and we both know how much you need that tutoring."

"ok KP let me explain to you the real importance here, Bueno Nacho is having a interview, not just any interview either, no no no, a real life, once in a life time, extraordinary chance interview of the big man himself, the man behind the magic, the CEO of Bueno Nacho himself. You don't understand KP, if I go I would be able to not just meet the man, but I would get to ask him one of my very important questions."

" And what question is that exactly Ron? How do you get the meet inside the taco?"

"The mocking doesn't hurt me anymore KP, well it stings but that's not the case, I need to go."

Kim Possible held her stance pondering the options she had in the moment, and at this point she didn't have many. She needed Ron to distract Drakken while she faced Shego and defeated them both in the end, like they usually do in their daily battles. Kim really didn't want to keep Ron from something that was so important to him and she knew how much he loved Bueno Nacho, she internally argued with herself while Ron stood feet away from her begging.

"Fine you can skip this mission, only because I know how important this is to you."

"Really KP? Thank you so much! You did the right thing for me and Rufus!"

Kim just smiled, gave Ron a quick peck on the lips and headed out to her mission alone. She knew that this wouldn't be hard, she's gone on many missions before without Ron and that turned out greatly in the end. As the heroin made her way the layer of Drakken and Shego she fell into a deep case of day dreaming slowly walking while pondering many thoughts that tugged on her brain. She walked slowly and cautiously loosing track of anytime or any thing other than her current thoughts.

-beepbeep beep beep-

Her kimmunicator rang immediately breaking her out of the trance and back into her current task.

"what's the sitch Wade?"

" There seems to be a slight recalculation in the location of Drakkens layer. He moved suddenly, I would say under 24 hours. He's located in the opposite direction, in the eastern city, your gonna need to turn around quickly if you want to get there any time today."

" That's quick, but oh well. Ok I'm on my way now. Thanks Wade"

Knowing that she had been moving in the wrong direction this whole time Kim was gaining to be flustered and a little annoyed, nothing seemed to be working out for her today. She called an old friend who owed her a favor and coped a ride from him. She arrived at her location quickly and stealthily making sure to stick to the regular plan to make this mission as simple and easy as she could. While Kim worked he way up to the layer something else was happening inside with Shego and Drakken,

"Shego! Where are you? I need you to help me with the gender bend automatic 5000, Shego! Common Shego please anytime now would be wonderful" Drakken being extremely more ancy then he usually is begged for Shego to make her appearance at any given moment.

"Shego, why is it that every time there is a mocking opportunity open you are there in a flash but when it comes to one of my brilliant ideas you are always late?"

"Yea yea yea I'm here, I'm here, stop whinning my baby cousin has more patience than this and he is still in diapers pooping himself. what is it this time Dr. D?"

"Shego why must you put down all my ideas? you don't even know what I plan on doing! Really Shego give me some credit here I'm trying my best here cut me SOME slack" Drakken was becoming upset at his sidekick's lack of trust but then again that was nothing new for someone with the personality of Shego.

"Oh please ive learned not to get my hopes up, especially with something called 'gender bend automatic 5000' what do you plan on doing with this thing anyways? Change Kim into a guy? Like that's gonna work. She would probably just kick your ass in a more manly way."

"well...yes... that was the plan. Now that I know your exact level of trust can I please fill you in on what will REALLY happen? Ok so the plan is this, you will plant the little hero with this little chip and it will connect with this machine. Once this is implanted onto her the next person we've gotta worry about is that dimwit of a sidekick, I will plant it onto him. Once they are both implanted with the chip all we gotta do is get away with the machine and we will initiate step 2"

Drakken was excited about this plan as he explained it to Shego he laughed viciously once his explaining was over with. Shego of course being the quick minded and sarcastic villain she is answered to his plan with a smirk saying,

"Wait.. I guessed right? well ill be damned how did I ever guess...and that was the stupidest one I could think of to. Nothing is off limits with you doctor D."

Shego walked off and sat down in a chair across the room filing her nail waiting for the action to begin. her long black hair draped to one side and her tight cat suit hugging every crevice of her body made her the sight for any man. She sat quietly while doctor Drakken paced furiously waiting for the hero to break in at any moment.

"where could she be? she was always on time and ready to ruin my plan, how come today is different? where is a hero when ya need one"

"Maybe she has some actual danger to take care of, or maybe even a real villain, who knows, maybe she had some real things to take care of" Shego added with a slight cough and full attitude. While Shego and Drakken went on with their usual tiff Kim was making her way up to the layer when she heard a rustling behind her. She stopped in her tracks ready to fight off anything that dared to come after her. She stopped dead in her tracks scoping out her surrounding.

"KP don't hurt me its me! Ron! don't do anything I'm a friend! Don't hurt me!" Kim immediately got out of stance and relaxed and greeted Ron with a friendly hug and a warm smile. She was extremely happy to see him and was so relaxed now that she had him by her side once again.

"Hey Ron what happened to your whole interview thing? Aren't you missing it?"

"Oh KP there's nothing to miss, the whole thing was a bust, he never showed and I was stuck there and I got kicked out for eating all the tacos, but that's not important...cause I snuck some in my pockets!"

"Ron come on we gotta handle the Drakken and Shego then we can talk about your tacos. Lets go"

Kim led Ron into the layer just like they've done many a times before hand. nothing about this mission seemed to be out of the usual or strange so they both handled the problem like they have before. They both snuck in and worked their way to find the main room where the evil scientist and the sidekick could be found. Both of them keeping every move as silent as possible and keeping as stealthy as they could manage. Kim knew that this was routine and that this was something she has done five-thousand times over but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something up with this one. The hero was worried and was feeling odd, but she knew she had to shake off the feeling so she could just get this nightmare of a mission over with. Kim and Ron made their way to his main gadget room and prepared for the regular action that will take place.

"Well fancy meeting you here Drakken, what do you have for me today? Bring it on, im ready for any little gadget you've got planned." Kim stood in her stance ready for Shego to attack at any moment. But she always needed a sly remark to open with.

"Well hello princess, say tell me, what took you so long? I had to sit here and listen to Drakken and you KNOW what a bore that is. Ill say Kimmie, your getting a little sloppy, but no worries, ill beat it out of you." Shego then lunged at Kim, hands glowing green with the deadly plasma that could easily kill anyone or anything. The tumbled, rolled, fought, and punched at each other fighting with all might and strength they both had. Each of their stamina was impeccable and they both could easily go for hours on end. Shego was desperately trying to get the chip that Drakken created to latch onto the heroin as possibly as she could, but since Kim dodged and ran and flipped everywhere she couldn't get a good handle onto her to even attempt putting on the chip. While Shego and Kim went at it like tigers at a piece of meat, Drakken and Ron were almost hissy fighting each other. Arms flailing and words being tossed at one another it was a sight out of a comedy movie. Drakken easily planted the chip onto Ron when Ron had fallen backward when he tripped on a piece of meta that was wrecked when the girl were fighting. Drakken panted the chip onto Ron and once he did Drakken yelled out,

"Shego haven't you done it yet? What are you waiting for? For her to graduate? lets go already come on!"

"Ok you fight her and ill take the prepubescent dweeb and his deformed, naked, cat." Shego was getting infuriated and with that, she punched Kim right through a thin piece of metal knocking her to the ground. Shego took this moment and placed the chip on the back of her neck where she knew it would take her a while to even find it.

"Ok its on, now lets go before I beat your ass to."

"Aha you do know I was kidding right? Shego? please don't be angry"

"Whatever just common and lets get out of here and ill make you pay later."  
Shego and Drakken run full speed out of the layer trying to escape before Kim wakes back up and Shego has to go back and fight her again, Shego runs while holding the gadget that will continue this seemingly stupid plan of Drakken's. Ron rushes to Kim's aid trying to see if she's hurt or anything worse.

"Kp...KP common wake up, are you hurt? Common wake up!" Ron looks over Kim with Rufus perched on her shoulder, Ron trying everything he could think of to get Kim back up and running. After a good minute Kim slowly wakes up with a pounding headache and a feeling of defeat. She slowly got up rubbing her head and groaning out of pain trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Ron? what happened? where did they go?"

" Don't worry KP, their gone but its all right you got a few licks in on that Shego, common lets go home."

************************************************************************************************************************************Yo guys Desireallaround here and this is just an authors note. I am so sorry for not posting any sooner than this, my laptop took a complete shit and I had to wait till I got a new one. This was a story recommended by a reader and I thought "why the fuck not". Sorry this chapter was boring but I had to set it up somehow. Anyways, I will be continuing this and there will be many chapters to come. Rated M for future sex and shit cause it is gonna get interesting. Any who, Bye now and any more recommendations will be greatly appreciated, please review. Love yall.


	2. The New Me, and Then Some

Chapter 2: The New Me, And Then Some.

Hey okay guys me here again with a new, long ass chapter for this fic! Ive gotta admit it took me way longer than i had hopped but i had to really think on whee i wanted to take this. There will definitely be more chapter with more smut and stuff, sorry it took me so long. I'm so sorry i expanded a bit! I am still working on my Pitch Perfect fic so please check that out as well! Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

"Doctor D I swear if this plan backfires like it usually does you are going to make me turn back to the good side, and we both know how shitty that is. Where did you even get this wacky ass idea from in the first place? How to Fail for Dummies 101: Villian Edition?"

"Shego please, this time you must have put too much thought into that insult. Save those brains for something useful instead of mocking the genius will ya?

"To me, that insult was much worth the thought, but to a "genius" like yourself you think a gender bend machine is a good idea so what does that show?"

Shego and Drakken went on and on like this for much more time then there was ever needed in the first place. Sometimes their tiffs didnt end till Shego threatened to beat the absolute crap outta Drakken. Meanwhile, Kim was back in her own room, feeling under the weather once again. From the beating she got from Shego, that was nothing to the surprised mind. She left Ron to go back to his own home on his own for she was clearly in no physical state to walk more than she had to. She laid still and quiet in her own bed till nightfall. the hero was drowsy and felt like there was nothing in the whole world that could pull her from the same spot. She fell asleep as soon as her head graced the pillow, being out for longer than she even knew, and slept peacefully. Her body still in sore pain, but peacefully non the less.

"Okay Shego, I have wired everything up and from my views at the moment, we are ready to turn Kimmie and that sad excuse of a Sidekick into opposite sex. Seriously though, why she loves that guy still boggles my great mind to the day..."

"I used to steal lunch money from kids like him back in preschool to be honest here. You think she is trying to hide something with him? I mean think about it D. She cant get much from such a dweeb, maybe shes getting some more on the side eh doc?" Shego ended her diolauge with a smirk and little nudge on Drakkens shoulder, hinting to a theory she has had for a while now.

"Oh please Shego spare me your cruel and cringe worthy thoughts and theory's of the two. But now that you speak of it, now is a good chance to speak to you about my other half of the plan!" Drakken began to rub his palms together looking as evil as he could possibly muster. He then began to continue boring Shego with his "genius" plan.

"Once i switched these teens from boy to girl and girl to boy ect ect, I am going to make it IMPOSSIBLE for them to turn back except for one way. And when they find out that is is the only way they will be sure to give up on the whole idea all together! Once they are the opposite sex the only way for them to turn back is...FOR THEM TO HAVE SEX AS THOSE GENDERS! MWHAHAHAHA ITS BRILLIANT I TELL YOU"

Drakken roars a laugh, the biggest ones his lungs could carry. Shego stood to the side trying to even imagine a scene of that sort. Imagining Kim as a man and Ron as women...even worse... having sex as that? It made Shego cringe and shutter, sending tingles up her spine and raising every hair on her body. The more she had thought about Ron with women parts just made her stomach toss and turn. On the other hand, whe she had thought about Kim as a boy, she raised an eyebrow.

_"The ginger hero did have a great build as a girl...woah..imagine her as a guy! damn gotta admit, I soooo need to see that"_ She chewed on her glove as she thought about the teen hero as a different gender. The green villain always had a thing for Kimmie, she loved toying with the girl and she did think about fucking her in multiple situations. But Kim as a guy? This she had to see. Realizing that Drakken stared at Shego, waiting for an reply.

"oh..yea..well doctor D, that sure is...erm...original..., I am positive you are the only mentally insane person enough to actually do that. But that does lead to a thought. How do you think Kimmie would look as a guy? Muscular of course, tall maybe, short ginger hair, hmmmm maybe not bad. I am going to have to see this."

"Then get your camera ready Shego, cause after I pull this lever and hit this button, both of their worlds are gonna completely change"

Later that day Kim woke up with a pounding in her head and an ache in her stomach. Groggily and dizzy she was more that happy that she didn't have to attend school. Although that was no comparison to having to save the damn world every three days. She dragged her hands up and down her body, stretching herself out and softening the tenseness in her body. She ran her hands under her shirt only to feel it more flat and her torso much tighter than she was used to. She felt her abdomen and she felt grooves on the surface of her stomach. To her surprise she realized that she was feeling abs on her stomach, abs that weren't there before.

"That's odd...did I have these before...? maybe I got them from the fight last time with Shego? Huh I got even more buff I guess. well that's great, body building teenager. That will look great in a prom dress"

Joking to herself she dragged herself out of her bed to find that she was also taller than she remembered. She still felt dazed and shrugged the height distance off. She ran her fingers through her hair to get the bangs out of her eyes only to find that her hand stopped short than she was originally used to. She raised her eyebrows and tugged and ruffled her now new, shorter hair. She gasped and ran into her bathroom. She flung the light on and was in a dizzy panic. She knew that all of these body changes were definitely not normal. As her sight began to straighted and clear up she was not greeted by the normal image in the mirror. She stared aimlessly into the mirror, looking at her now taller body up and down shocked and scared. At first she thought that it wasn't even her in the mirror, she thought that she was dreaming and was just in a nightmare, a fucking weird one. But as the time ticked by she came to the shocking realization that she was now a he.

She first noticed all of the changes in her face, a sharper jawline, shorter boyish hair but long enough to play around with. After viewing her face she began to strip herself of her clothing. Some of it ripped and the seems torn because of how her torso grew and her body packed on the muscle. Then her eyes went back to looking at herself in the mirror but this time her eyes wondered lower her body. She looked at where her boobs used to be, they were now replaced with strong, firm pecks that were almost the same size as her original breasts, but much firmer. She then looked at her stomach where once a flat, just toned stomach was now covered in a manly six pack. Her shoulders broad, and her arms wide and vainly. Her hand bigger and wider, so wide she could palm a pumpkin.

Looking over her body she was speechless, she couldn't scream, she couldn't say or do anything. Petrified and in shock, there was nothing she could do to show her distress with her new body. Finally her eyes wondered even more down her new body and what she saw really did make her scream. She stood in silence after letting go a mortified yell, she looked down at a penis. A penis that was now hers, attached to her own body where a vagina once was. She grabbed it and began to play around with it. unknowing to what could happen, and what she could even do with such an organ. she held it with both of her hands, wrapping her hands around the shaft and slowly discovering all the parts that went along with it.

She stood there, just feeling herself trying to grasp any idea of what was happening. the penis wasn't small either, it was fairly large to tell the truth. Larger than Kim was used to at least. She never had dealt with penises, She has watched porn before and she knew how they were used. But is a whole different story when you actually have one. She wrapped her warm hands around it and moved her fingers up and down the smooth organ. to her surprise it sent a bit of pleasure through her body. She gasped when she squeezed on it on the base, to her the feeling was amazing and so new. She was so confused, did this happen every single time? did guys get to feel like this with just a simple squeeze? She wanted to explore more about the new part of her body, she grabbed a little harder and moved her hand up this time.

She then let out a little gasp and she was so shocked that anything could feel so amazing. She watched as the penis grew bigger and rose up as it got harder. Blood pumping through it as she rubbed herself. She did it again, over and over. The hero now shut her eyes tightly and she felt everything in her body tense. she began moving her hands faster, and harder. she pumped herself in and out of her own hands as she felt something build up inside her with each movement. She moaned louder and louder as she continued feeling herself, as a short amount of time past she thought that she was going at lightning speed and she felt as if she was going to explode. With one more hard squeeze and pump she sent cum through the air onto the bathroom sink, groaning loudly and her heart pumping.

"if this is what happens every time with guys why do they needs girls anyways?"

This thought seriously puzzled her mind, but once the thought left reality came back to her. she looked harder at her whole body all at once. she didn't look unattractive, in fact she thought that she looked pretty hot. The muscle build, the hair, the penis, the strong legs and broad shoulders. After an hour in her bathroom she knew that she had to get dressed and find out what the fuck actually happened. She ran out of her bathroom, butt ass naked forgetting that she had absolutely no cloths that a guy would or even could wear. She ran to her closet, fairly big for a teenager, It was big and filled with smaller and women clothes. Clothing that she didn't have a hope of wearing now, with a dick and all. Thinking fast on her feet she yelled out of her bedroom, yelling to see if her parents where still home or If they had left for work.

"MOM...DAD"

When she yelled she immediately flung her hands over her mouth, hearing her own voice she now realized how deep the voice was. She jumped back from the sound, not to deep, not to high pitch either. No one fucked around when turning someone else to a guy she can tell you that much. Being thrown back into reality she shook off the shock, not having much time to think about anything too long. Then realizing that she had not heard an answer, neither from mom, dad, or the tweebs she ran to her parents room. Wishing to god that she was the same size as her dad, or maybe even shorter would work. She flung the door open and ran to the closet, still stark naked. Rummaging through his drawers, and closet. She grabbed a pair of boxers out of the underwear drawer, praying to god that they were clean she frantically put on the underwear and looked for a shirt. At this point she had two options, either dress like a white businessman dad, or dress slob. She found stained, old T-Shirts, flower Hawaiian button ups and an endless amount of oversized shorts. She opted for the businessman and decided to just pretend to look semi important. She found a nice, white, crisp over shirt and a expensive looking pair of jeans. The shirt fit, kinda, it was a bit tight around the chest area and she needed a belt for the jeans. Winging it, she tucked in the shirt in the jeans and threw on some comfortable shoes she found in the back of the closet. The still in shock hero looked to the mirror and straightened out her hair with her pink floral brush and looked around for her Kimmunicator.

_-fifteen missed calls from Ron-_

_-Four missed calls from Wade-_

"Oh fuck, this is definitely not the only shit going on today." With that she dialed back Ron, a female voice picking up and sounded panicked on the other end. Confused on who the hell Ron had over she spoke in the nearest she could get to her own voice and asked to speak to Ron.

"Oh...hey..can I speak to Ron?"

"Sure, its..its me. This is Ron, wait, who is this? Why is there a guy calling off of Kim's thingy? Oh my god did you find this? No wait, this isn't Ron..this is...Philippe. Hola... Buenos noche y tacos."

"What the fuck Ron no. This is Kim! Never mind my voice what about yours?!"

"Oh my god KP! You need to come over! like now! I have a vagina and now my clothes CLASH and now I'm dressed like a freaking dyke I need your help. Wait...If you sound like a guy then...oh my god... do you have... a _dick?_"

The now male hero was now more panicked just because of the way Ron was handling himself, worried about how he was dressed and completely disregarding the now fresh pair of tits and vagina he had. Kim just shouted into the device that she was on her way and ran out the door. First she tripped over the jeans and the shoes, she wasn't used to having to walk with a hot dog in between her legs. She ruffled up her hair and started to walk in the direction of Ron's house, being very careful to avoid anyone from school or that she knew. When it struck her, she looked nothing like Kim Possible the famous tween hero, except the hair there was absolutely no resemblance. With her new realization Kim tucked in her white dress shirt, husked up her jeans and belt and walked down the street like any one would. Walking in a new body was hard, she felt as if she was trying to hide something when in reality no one cared, all they saw was another guy. Finally, she reached Ron's house. She waked up to the door and hesitantly knocked on the door.

All the curtains in Ron's house were closed and they seemed to be blocked as well. She knocked one more time before she heard a female voice whisper through the door.

"Kim...is that you?"

"Yea Ron it is, we need to talk."

Ron flung the door open and threw Kim inside the house, slamming the door shut behind her in a quick, loud motion. Kim went to fling out a few curse words when she was stopped dead in her tracks, the sight of Ron was more than words could describe. He was now shorter, probably an inch smaller than Kim when she had a female body. Blonde hair flowed down his shoulder and curling at the ends, it shinned in the light and seemed almost beautiful. His new stature was up right, and he had...breasts. They weren't too big but they weren't small either, a C-Cup Kim would say if she remembered anything from being a girl. His legs were skinny but firm and his wait was petite. If Kim was still a girl she might actually be jealous. He was dressed in baggy jeans that Ron had to hold up with his arms and shirt that he could swim in.

"Oh my god KP...Youre...Youre...**hot!**"

"Well your not bad yourself my god Ron what happened to us?"

"I don't have a freaking clue. And look! Rufus is still a guy! How come I'm the one with tits all of a sudden?"

"Okay first things first, Drakken and Shego are most likely behind this. We need to find them, ill kick their ass to a pulp, and then we will find out what to do from there okay?"

Kim rolled up her sleeves to her biceps and crossed her arms against her chest, Ron still stunned at how muscular and toned her physic was as a dude. He didn't even hear half of what she said because his eyes were still wondering.

"Ron! Stay focused!"

"Oh yea...sorry KP. But don't we have a problem? I am legit swimming in these clothes and those clothes are too tight on you. Seriously can you move? Like, at all?"

"Wow, good thinking Ron. How about I bring you back some of my clothes from my house and I hit the shops and get a new ass kicking suit? It will only take like an hour or so."

"Okay okay, sounds good."

KP then ran out through the front door and back to her house, sweltering in the tight clothes in the process. She busted through her front door and into her closet, pulling out her old fighting suit before she grew a penis over night. She grabbed the cargo pants, tennis shoes, and purple tight tee and flung them in her back pack, sprinting out the door in under ten minutes. When she reached Rons house she opened the front door and slammed it behind her calling out for Ron, trying to see where he had run off to.

"Im in the kitchen KP."

"Fuck Ron! Put some clothes on!"

Kim flung her forearm over her eyes, shielding the sight of a now naked Ron and in his exposed women hood. He was standing over the kitchen island shirtless with boxers on. He didn't seem to think it was bad, in fact it came as second nature to him.

"What? Guys can go topless all the time. Can't you girls do it too? I mean common you must be completely hot, even when you were a girl."

"Girls get hot too but we cant just take our shirts off! When we do it its called nudity and we get arrested!"

"...Well that doesn't seem fair."

Ron grabbed the bag out of Kim's hand and put the clothes on, telling Kim that she could unshield her eyes and get back to the plan of the ass kicking. At this point Ron reminded Kim of a slightly smaller her in the outfit, hell she would never tell Ron this but she thought that she might of looked better than her in it. Her blonde hair really took a toll on the whole look, it was stunning actually.

"Okay Kim, now its your turn, don't you gotta hit the shops?"

"Right right, you stay here and ill hit the small clothing store at the corner, and please don't play with your boobs for too long."

"No promises."

Trying not to waste any more time Kim once again sprinted out of the front door again. But she slowed it down to a walk when she felt her balls stick to the side of her legs and had to fix it without getting strange looks from strangers on the street. Which she had to admit, was not easy, like at all. She practically had to do lunges to get them to unstick, and even then the tight jeans didn't help the tightness around her penis. Thankfully to her, she reached the shop just in time and ran like lion after prey to the men's section. Shopping for men's clothing was something that Kim has never done, but she has thought about how easy it must of been for guys to shop for themselves. When she had a girls body she would always envy the choices guys had, a tee shirt and jeans and you done. At least that what she had thought. Now she was faced with a new problem, what style was she going for. She didn't know how long she was gonna be stuck like this so she was gonna need more than one outfit, hipster, geek, casual, fancy. It was like shopping for a girl but, head spinning.

She grabbed some well fitting button up, one color shirts and some khakis. She then went on to her fighting clothing and picked up a tighter, but more breathing fabric that clung to her chest and abdomen. To her, crime fighting and saving the world was everything so she decided to try that outfit on before anything else. She went to the men's fitting room and disrobed, but what she didn't know was that a certain green villain had spotted her and recognized the man, and trailed her. At first Shego spotted the now man when he sprinted through the door, he caught her eye just because of the red hair, she knew she recognized him but she needed a closer look. So naturally she trailed him, admiring how tight his clothes were, but it stuck out to her that he didn't know what he was doing, he looked confused and flustered, like he never shopped in a guys section in his natural born life. That is when it hit her, Dr.D's plan really fucking worked, she was stunned.

She pounced into stealth mode and followed him to the men's changing room where she hopped around avoiding the other men. She looked under the stalls till she found which one the now very male Kim was in. She opened the stall door slowly, finding that Kim's back was to her, taking the chance she herself slipped into the stall and locked the door behind her.

"..Kimmie? Is that really fucking you?"

"WOAH BRO DUDE TOTALLY NOT OKAY I am SHIRTLESS here!"

Kim still had the tight jeans on, and by getting distracted by her own body in the mirror she didn't have a shirt on. The natural reaction to her was to cover her breasts, but in this situation it was quite different. Kim flung her arms over where her breast would be and yelped out in surprise that her nemeses was with her and wondered how she figured out it was Kim.

"Dude, you don't have to cover your tits, you don't even have any! Look in the mirror genius. But damn, is this real? You aren't some doppelganger are you? This Is Kim right?" Shego had a confused look spread across her face, narrow eyebrows and a grin. She poked at Km's warm flesh seeing if it was really her...or him for that matter. Kim took defense and swatted her hand away from her chest.

"Oh. Right. But how did you find me? better yet, how did you realize it was me? I kinda look really different now if you cant tell. Stop poking me!"

"Well duh I'm not stupid like that fuck of a side kick of yours...wait...if you look like this than...HOLY SHIT. You have to tell me...Is she hot?"

Shego's face lit up and she chuckled at the thought of a female Ron, to her Ron has always looked like a fuckboy so him as a girl was just the funniest thing in the world. Shego's laughing came to a slow stop and that's when she really looked at the now guy hero that stood in front of her. She was very chiseled, her shoulders were broad and her whole top half strong and toned. Shego's eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip at the thought of her new bottom half. Her eyes continued to wonder from her abs to her jawline and face. It was incredible at how different she looked, her jawline was very sharp with thin lips. At the same time Kim was looking up and down Shego's own figure. She never had the time before to really admire and look at the villain. They were always fighting and trying to beat the crap out of each other so it never left a lot of time to really think about each others body. But now it was just them, in the small changing room stall, one of them already half naked. Kim's eyes wondered from Shego's long black hair that glossed, to her breasts that poked out from the tight cat suit she always wore. Her eyes stayed there as well, admiring, stuck there. Kim could almost feel the blood leaving her brain and flow to her new dick.

Kim found herself licking her lips and she felt her tight jeans get impossibly tighter. She mentally smacked herself in the face and cleared her throat, dragging both Kim and Shego out of their weird, sexual trances. Shego being the first to speak up between the both of them.

"Wait..so...If you look like this, then you must have a..you know.."

"Well I mean...yea I guess. That IS what guys have right?"

"You have a point princess..I mean prince...So, how big is it? You had a chance to play with it yet?"

Kim was brought back by the question, she gulped hard in her throat, loud enough she was almost sure Shego heard her. She backed up a bit and crossed her arms against her chest, starting to get warm. She didn't know where the hell Shego was going with that question and she as hell didn't know how to answer it. I mean she was new to this whole dick thing, what was she supposed to say? That it was the size of a pencil? Was that sexy? Internally panicking she blanked out and didn't even realize Shego backing her up to the wall and her hand on her abs. She snapped out of her questioned daze when she felt Shego's hand trail slowly down.

"I mean..I don't know..its a dick...like average I guess? Why do you even want to know?" Haven't you ever seen one?"

"Of course I have you idiot, but I'm getting the sense you haven't. What's the matter, do you not now how to use it properly?"

At this point hearing Shego's deep, husky voice in her ear made things worse. She felt all of her blood pulsing to that one area and it twitched in her jeans, begging to be released. Kim was more than nervous, she had no idea where Shego was heading with this conversation, but she had an idea with what happened next. Shego rested her hand on Kim's belt and tugged slightly, causing Kim to nearly fall forward with the sudden action. To catch herself from falling Kim's reflexes kicked in and her arms lunged out in front of her causing her to lean against the stall door, pinning Shego between Kim and the door. Shego then took this chance to lunge upwards and melt their mouths together in a heated kiss. Kim licked Shego's bottom lip with her tongue and shoved it forcefully in Shego's mouth, causing her to gasp out and moan slightly into her mouth. Kim didn't know what to do in this situation, new to the whole guy thing and all. But her whole body convulsed with want and need it led her through and went off of Shego's reactions telling her what to do. She leaned all of her body against Shego, pinning her against the door and grabbed at her waist. The green women tugged on Kim's belt and she got the hint. Kim separated them both and worked on her belt, stepping out of her jeans and kicking them to the side. Shego took this chance to shed off her own tight cat suit, and with this Kim found out she went commando.

Kim was now only in boxers and Shego was completely nude, the ginger stood there for a few seconds and admired the villain in all her pale and milky skin. Her breasts bounced out of the cat suit and her nipples erect, waiting to be played with. Her pussy shaven and neat, the sight was nearly enough to make Kim cum right then and there, but she used every thing she had to continue. She then noticed that Shego was not paying attention to the upper half of Kim, but the lower. Her dick was fully, and painfully erect, straining in her boxers. Shego looked wide eyes and he mouth agape.

"Damn Kimmie, you're fucking hung.."

The villain lunged up at Kim and tied her legs around her waist, She could feel Shego's pussy on her stomach and her wetness drip down. This led Kim to go full blown and spring into action, knowing both of them needed release. Kim kissed up and down Shego's neck, trailing down to her breasts and playing with her nipples in her mouth, pulling, licking, and blowing. Shego gasped and caught the ginger hair in between her fingers, pulling her in closer and harder. Kim slammed her against the wall, trying to find her own footing. The green women gasped and hissed through clenched teeth, clawing Kim's back. Shego traced a hand down Kim's torso till it was at the waist band of her plaid boxers, getting the hint Kim pulled them down till the clothing was around her ankles, her dick bouncing free and the cold air causing Kim to moan. Shego wrapped a hand around Kim's shaft and traced the veins with her nails leaving the hero in a hot mess. The teen hero slipped a hand between them and pressed a comparatively large thumb against Shego's clit and made rough circles, the villain seeing stars, her hand left Kim's dick and locked onto her shoulders for leverage as her eyes slammed shut and her eyes rolled back, moans freely leaving her parted lips.

Kim took this chance to slide her cock into Shego's dripping wet folds, gasping at the sensation. Both of them moaned loudly as they became one, Shego hissing as she took in all of Kim. Kim feeling the tight, hot sensation of Shego's pussy stopped Kim in her tracks. Soon Kim found her footing once again and thrusting up into Shego, her legs still tightly wrapped around her waist and her breasts bouncing wildly up and down with the force. Kim took the chance and caught the breast once again in her mouth, being more sloppy and rougher to the sensitive flesh. As kim found her rhythm she started moving faster and harder, hearing the dirty slaps and groans coming from Shego, getting higher and louder in pitch when Kim kept going and built her rough rhythm. Kim could feel Shego clenching around her length and she knew she was gonna come, trying to warn Shego before she did.

"Sh-shego...im gonna_ ahg fuck my god_ I'm gonna- gonna cum!"

"I'm fucking close _fuck shit kimmie uhh _don't stop"

Both of them had thin layers of sweat covering their bodies, making them slide against one another with ease. Kim slide her hand down once more between them and played and tugged on Shego's clit, this caused her to be flung over the edge, her body becoming tense and ridged. Still bouncing up and down Kim felt her juices coating her dick and it sent her over the edge not to far after, both of their moans loud and each of their names flying off the walls. Kim carefully slide herself out of the green women, both of their breathing heavy and out of any certain pattern. Shego melted against Kim's chest and laid there trying to see straight once again, Kim holding her till she did. Shego pulled herself out of Kim's embrace and removed the stray hairs that stuck to her sweat covered hairline.

"Goddamn Kimmie, do you have to change back?"

"Well I still have no idea how so you might get your wish."

"Oh..right..wellp! I've gotta get outta here before you know, but Ill see you around prince. oh and say hi to Ron for me eh?"

Shego seemed to get dressed and out of the stall in record time, running out of the stall and acting casual once she walked back out into the store. Kim still dumbfounded about exactly what just happened. She just fucked the ever sexy Shego, in a stall, day one. At this rate she didn't want to change back at all, she could learn to live with this lifestyle. She soon snapped out herself out of the daze and ran out of the store, bags in hand of her new wardrobe. She ran fingers through her hair once more before she heard her kimunicator go off. She saw she had a voicemail from Ron.

_"Hey KP I really need your help right now! Oh god there is blood everywhere! I think Im dying! No wait...I must be dying! Oh god Im being stabbed in the stomach...FROM THE INSIDE! I think I have a bug...maybe its an alien! Oh my god the bleeding wont stop and I just cried for an hour straight cause I dropped a whole bag of skittles on the ground...WHY AM I SO BLOATED God KIMMIE PLEASE CALL BACK."_

At first Kim was confused, but then she realized what he was talking about, she doubled over in laughter. Gasping for breathe she needed to call Ron back so he didn't have a heart attack.

"Ron I'm rushing over now, and relax will you? You aren't dying."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS KIM? I AM LITERALLY BLEEDING FROM THIS HOLE THINGY. I THINK IM LOOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD. FUCK WHY CANT YOU GET HERE SOONER? I AM LEGIT DYING PLEASE KIMMIE. Oh and if you can, get me some Ding Dongs and a tub of Chunky Monkey thanks..._**BUT HURRY"**_


End file.
